


【德哈】收起你的龙尾巴

by lmyosz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmyosz/pseuds/lmyosz
Summary: “我想吻你，酒精不过是个借口。”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 28





	【德哈】收起你的龙尾巴

傍晚赤橙色的余晖卷起几颗细沙，透过茂密的丛林缝隙在渐冷的湿泥涂抹上一层歪曲斑驳的痕迹。  
德拉科懒懒地靠在树荫下，一条腿随意地半曲起来，另一条腿平搭在哈利褪下的衣物上，任由几块暗淡的光斑在白皙的皮肤上落下苟延残喘的温度。  
他的指尖还残留着冰镇威士忌的味道。事实上，他刚把一瓶威士忌喝完，并没有想象中剧烈的昏沉迷离的感觉，他无趣地把玻璃瓶丢在一边，撑着脸看着正在小潭里洗澡的哈利。  
距离他们从那个人类村落回来已经两天了，德拉科的脑海里还是会不停地回想在那里发生的一切。  
他是龙。  
而哈利波特，在还没有遇到他之前是整个部落里最年轻最厉害的驯龙高手。  
世代都水火不容的关系，他们倒是用在荒岛上的短短几个月迅速打破了这层固化的枷锁。  
他很在意哈利的亲友对他的看法，甚至是一个有意无意的眼神都被他灵敏地捕捉，在漫漫长夜里细细地琢磨。  
不安。  
德拉科叹了口气，站起身赤脚朝水边走去，清水瞬间没过他的腰部，在潭里泛起一圈圈荡漾的水波。  
哈利感到自己的腰被一双有力的手臂紧紧地环住，接着整个人就陷入了一个温暖的怀抱里，德拉科柔软的金色发丝垂落在自己的肩上，一个轻轻的吻落在自己的后颈上。  
“我觉得他们还是不喜欢我，哈利。”一个闷闷的声音从他背后传来。  
“得了吧，他们都快把眼睛黏到你身上了。”哈利顿了顿，露出笑容，“他们大概是没见过你这么好看的龙。”他故作生气地鼓起嘴，“临走的时候还给我们塞了这么多好东西，不是吗？”  
或许他指的是被自己喝空了的威士忌——由韦斯莱一家友情提供。  
德拉科这么想着，把下巴抵在哈利的肩上，指尖不安分地在他纤细的腰上画着圈圈：“真的吗？我看他们是怕你跟我在这座破岛上受委屈吧？”他略显傲娇地哼了一声。  
“那你还把我的酒都喝光了？”哈利觉得有些好笑，按住了腰间乱动的手。  
“我喝不醉，哈利。”  
“拜托，你是龙，怎么会被人类的酒灌醉？”哈利翻了个白眼，“白费我的好酒了。”  
德拉科看了他一眼，“……其实我也有点感觉。”  
“什么？”男孩挑挑眉问道。  
“有点晕，全身会发烫，还有，想吻你。”德拉科说着，抬起手掐着哈利的下巴转过来与自己对视。  
翠绿色的眼睛敛入赤橙的霞光，渲染出一座世界尽头的神秘森林散发着幽幽的美丽光泽，清澈的眸底倒映出自己的影子。  
德拉科顿了顿，勾起嘴角凑上前去，夕阳带着水汽跌入他们湿漉漉的吻里。  
唇瓣还残留着烈酒的味道互相厮磨，温热的舌尖缠绵着舔舐对方的牙齿，威士忌风味蒸腾着香醇的气息在漏进来的晚霞里裹住了两具赤裸的身体。  
哈利觉得自己要窒息了，他睁开眼睛慌乱地推开德拉科，大口大口地喘着气。  
“你是狗啊？这都有反应？”他不自在地想要挣脱怀抱，却被德拉科更用力地圈住。  
“你知道的，我对你没什么抵抗力。”德拉科坏笑着咬了一口哈利的肩，腰又往前蹭了蹭像是故意要让怀中的人感受到身下炽热的硬挺。  
哈利的脸涨得通红，随着德拉科一下一下的挑逗，他好像感到后部开始流出液体。  
操。  
他使劲地掰开德拉科的手臂，正当即将要成功逃离的时候德拉科却头一低吻住了自己。  
这一吻，身子瞬间又软了。  
然后，哈利被不知不觉地推到潭边，背后紧贴着一块巨大的青灰色岩石，一阵冰凉。德拉科顺势弯下腰，抬起哈利的两条腿放在自己的腰侧。  
“不要……不要在这儿做……”哈利咬着唇说，压抑着紧张的呼吸。  
德拉科轻舔着他的脖颈，吐露出来的气息扑在上面与残留的水珠交融在一起，绽放出热烈的情欲：“为什么？”  
“会把水弄脏的。”哈利双手圈住德拉科的脖子，忍受着后者不断在水下狡猾地蹭着自己的性器，声音不免有些颤抖。  
“你应该知道，这潭水不是死水。”德拉科扬起唇角，若有似无地在哈利滚烫的颊上滑过一条弧度，最后咬住那瓣柔软的淡粉，“别找理由了。”  
哈利的手胡乱揉着德拉科的金发，嘴唇和舌尖上的触感让他有些迷离了，像是掉入了一张柔软的网，再难逃离。  
似乎有什么东西在撩拨着后穴的褶皱，半晌又轻轻探进去一截，甬道里的液体分泌地更快了。  
“啊…”哈利发出一声低低的呻吟，放开德拉科的唇瓣向下瞥去。  
一条细长的龙尾正在水里拨弄着他被抬起的后部，耳边传来一声不怀好意的嗤笑，那龙尾又探进去一截。  
“德拉科！”哈利喘着粗气羞愤地叫道，龙尾那坚硬的微微凸起的鳞片在光滑的甬道里深深浅浅地摩擦着，带出愈多的蜜液，男孩脸上的红晕又深了一层。  
龙伸出舌尖在他胸前舔干净残留的甜水，温柔地吮吸着两颗已经坚挺的粉红，再坏坏地咬了一口，惹得哈利一阵哼哼唧唧。  
毫无预兆的，后穴里的龙尾蓦地朝前一挺，哈利的瞳孔瞬间收缩，发出一声伴随着“嘶”的尖叫。  
“原来在这儿啊。”德拉科侧头亲了亲搂在自己脖子上的手臂，将龙尾退出来，又用它扶正身下的硬挺，对准哈利的后庭。  
“别怕，我会很温柔的。”德拉科笑着在哈利有些泛红的眼角啄了一口。  
甬道被一寸一寸地慢慢填满，痛感和快感一齐充斥着哈利的神经，他趴在德拉科的肩上咬着唇哼哼唧唧地叫着。  
“放松点，哈利。”后者轻声呼唤着他的名字。  
男孩揉了揉眼眶，长舒了一口气，尽量让夹在德拉科腰上的双腿带动着臀部放松，“唔！嘶……”  
“抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”德拉科微微皱眉，为自己刚刚有些莽撞的挺入而担忧。  
“没关系，你继续。”哈利抓住他的肩膀。  
事实证明，龙尾扩张并没有什么作用，倒是调了个好情。  
德拉科抱着哈利一下又一下地深入浅出，细碎的呻吟和暧昧的喘息在傍晚的水雾里缓缓蒸发。  
“德拉科，德拉科……”哈利红着眼睛一遍遍迷糊地唤着他给他取的名字。  
分不清是水还是汗黏住了他额角的发梢，干净的绿眸变得迷离诱人，紊乱的呼吸拍打在德拉科的胸前，一阵酥麻。  
鬼使神差地，细长的龙尾再次伸上来，圈住了哈利的性器上下套弄着。  
“啊…德拉科…”绯红从男孩的脸飘到耳尖，他迷乱地吻住德拉科，大胆地将舌头伸进他的口腔里数着他的牙齿，最后在两人发红泛肿的唇间架起一缕银丝。  
都怪这潭子里的水太过清澈，只要哈利低头，就能看到两人羞耻的交合处以及那条龙尾在轻柔地抚慰着自己的阴茎。  
德拉科抽插的动作还带着水咕叽咕叽的声响，点燃了哈利的身体，越来越热，越来越热。  
“我要…我要…了…”他断断续续地说着并不成章的话，双手垂下抱住德拉科的腰，咬着牙承受后者越来越深的动作。  
“叫出来，哈利。”德拉科抬扶着他的大腿，一滴汗流下鬓角。  
潭下的水被疯狂地搅动着扭曲成碎片，水面上泛起的涟漪越来越多，急促凌乱的呼吸氤氲在水汽之上，落下一片软绵绵的暖意。  
“德拉科，德拉科……”他意乱情迷地扭动着腰迎合他的动作，嗯嗯啊啊地呼唤着他的名字，在最后一秒共同到达了欢愉的至高点。  
哈利用力地回吻着面前的人，似乎要将自己疯狂跳动的心脏展露在这残阳下，毫无保留地献给对方。  
这一刻，他们只属于彼此。  
面前的水突然污浊一片，白色的浓稠液体融进了清澈的水里，哈利的脸上露出羞赧，怯怯地看向德拉科。  
后者微微一笑，将自己抽离哈利的身体，给予他又一个绵长温柔的深吻。  
哈利的腿重新落地，可不过五分钟，又被横抱起来，被德拉科抱上了岸。他看着自己被放在树下，褪下的衣物随意丢上头顶矮矮的树枝间，然后德拉科的脸慢慢地俯下来，手臂撑在他的头侧，整具身体都压在他的身上。  
像是回播经典老电影里的慢动作，德拉科小鹿般温柔地蹭了蹭他的鼻尖——让他一瞬间失神。  
龙的轻吻从他的额角延续到他的眼睛、他的鼻子、他的双颊、他的嘴唇和下颚，在白皙的脖颈上落下几枚淡红色的吻痕，又对他的胸前和腰间一顿舔咬，最后停留在他的私密处。  
修长的手指握住哈利的性器上下撸动着，舌头狡猾地伸出来在泛红的尖上舔了一口后全数吞入。  
“啊…”哈利的手在青草和松软的泥里乱抓，他闭上眼睛，腰肢却不自觉地向上挺起想要索取更多。  
一根手指探入微肿的穴口，在仍残留着精液的甬道里摸索着哈利的敏感点，紧接着又加入了一根。  
“嗯…唔…”哈利颤抖着双唇呻吟，意识混乱。  
身子不知什么时候被德拉科翻转过来，龙尾再次大胆地探入他的隧道。  
“操！”哈利意识到后，红着脸喊，“收起你的龙尾巴，德拉科！”  
说真的，他受不了那条细细长长的东西在自己的身体里探索出一阵触电般的酥麻——即使这比用手指还爽——但羞耻度也会随着加倍。  
“不是还挺享受的吗？”德拉科勾起嘴角露出一个恶作剧成功般的得意笑容，尾巴又深入一截，一下子触到哈利的敏感点。  
尖叫震碎了一地的光斑，紧接着是哈利带着些许哭腔的哼啼。  
德拉科的指尖勾勒着他撅起的臀部，又是一阵难忍的酥麻。  
“快进来…”他把脸伏在双臂之间任由滚烫的温度沸腾，低低地哀求道。  
“你说什么？”德拉科笑着又问了一遍。  
“快…快进来…”哈利重复着，声音微弱。  
“我听不清，哈利。”狡黠的龙低下头舔舐他的背脊。  
“快他妈操我。”哈利咬牙一字一顿地说着，心里却将身后的恶龙千刀万剐了一遍。  
德拉科发出嗤笑，停下手中的动作，正想进入时，一个奇怪的声音打断了他。  
正在兴头上的两位同时不满地循声望去，一只野生山羊躲在灌木丛后远远地看着树下野合的他们，发出一声尖锐的嚎叫。  
德拉科毫不客气地回了它一个震耳欲聋的龙啸，里面包含的警告意味太重，危机意识促使山羊调头就跑。  
“原来我们还有观众的？”哈利尴尬地扯了扯嘴角。  
“所以你要好好表现。”德拉科哼了一声，赌气似的将阴茎一下子全部插入哈利的身体。  
紧接着哈利便发出了一声同样震耳欲聋的尖叫，连同一堆难听的脏话，“操！它把你惹火了为什么要泄到我身上，好痛啊知不知道？”  
“说好的很温柔呢？果然，龙没一个好东西。”  
“你再用力点信不信我下次也把你这么按在地上操？！”  
德拉科懒洋洋地扶着他的腰不急不慢地抽插着，“你再多说一句试试？”  
危险。  
哈利马上噤声。  
龙似乎在第一次出尝浅试时就将耐心耗尽，此刻炽热的情欲正张牙舞爪地饕餮着他的心脏，一次又一次的与哈利的身体相撞不仅增加了他的快感，也将他埋藏的情绪一下一下地发泄出来。  
或许哈利也这么想，方才还嘴臭的男孩半趴在地上迎合着德拉科的身体，呻吟在这一次毫不掩饰地溢出唇齿，撩拨着德拉科躁动的心。  
“哈利，你知道吗？”他似乎想起些好笑的事情，“我们一起去参加欢迎派对那晚，女孩们一直盯着我们窃窃私语，讨论我们两个谁在上面谁在下面。”  
“闭嘴，德拉科。”哈利的脸更红了。  
“然后我直接掐住你的下巴在众目睽睽之下吻住了你，宣示主权。”德拉科自顾自地说，“我敢说那是我这辈子做过最大胆的事情，在一个全都是人类的地方亲吻一个人。”  
“德拉科……”  
“我这个世界上唯一爱着的人。”  
“谢谢你，哈利。”德拉科轻柔地把哈利的身子翻转过来，盯着他的眼睛说。  
突如其来的深情让男孩鼻尖一酸，仰头噙住了他的唇。  
两条舌头在鼻息间痴缠着，身下的交合处随着动作越来越快流出一缕淫水。  
“我要射了。”哈利搂住德拉科的脖子，在他耳边说。  
“我们…一起…”德拉科抚摸着他凌乱的发丝，发泄似的一顶，缠绵的两具躯体再次共同到达高潮。  
“我爱你，德拉科。”哈利亲吻着他的鬓角，一滴泪水顺着他的眼角滑落到泥土里。  
蓝灰色的眸子注视着男孩潮红未褪的脸，晦涩不明的思绪随着阿波罗飘到云脚后落入漫长的黑夜里。  
他笑了笑，吻住了哈利的鼻尖，轻轻地抵在他的额头上，唇边溢出的话语仿佛跨越了数千年的风尘仆仆，抖落一身的时光沙砾停留在他们的耳畔：  
“我爱你，哈利。”

END


End file.
